


Day Six

by AwatereJones



Series: Kaboom Verse [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, space, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: If you've not read the first five days you will have little to no idea what the hell they are doing.  Those of you still in the journey, the Betty is now going to test her mettle in her first official space flight.All aboard.Don't mind the weevil.





	1. 7.30am

 

Ianto sat up in the bed and blinked furiously as he tried to work out what had startled him then he 'felt' how late it was and snatched for his watch, cursing as he struggled from the bed and hastily pulled on the trousers and t-shirt that had been neatly folded and left waiting for him on a nearby chair. No doubt Jack had put them out for him and even the socks were pertly waiting to begin their tasks for the day.

Ianto hopped on one foot as he yanked at a boot, cursing again.

Ianto had slept in, couldn't believe he was late as he pulled his jacket on and hurried for the bridge only to find it devoid of life. He stood with confusion, then remembered the time again. Lights were flickering on the consoles and there were several screens showing different readouts that change every second and the constant recordings showed progress. Bit by bit they were mapping the upper atmosphere and the stars from each point of orbit so in the case of an emergency the onboard computer with Mainframe in control can navigate the easiest assent or decent automatically. Ianto took in each screen with a greedy glare, then spun on his heel and left Mainframe to her work, trusting her to do her job as he did any crew member.

He walked to the Mess with a light step, following the yellow line that denoted mustard as Rhys had designated it his. He found them all there, arguing, laughing and eating as Tosh looked down at the tablet sitting by her plate. Her fork was half way to her mouth with egg dribbling off as she read something of importance, probably one of the screens he had just left on the bridge. Owen was watching her with open glee, waiting for the now empty fork to reach her mouth no doubt.

The place was a hum of conversations at the tables scattered about with people sitting in groups as they ate with Rhys moving from table to table with a tray of food to top up plates as he saw fit. Which basically meant piling the plate until the owner complained. A born feeder this man.

"There he is!" Owen said loudly, "Mister 'Up by Six Everyone' himself."

"Bite me" Ianto retorted as he sat, knowing he was blushing.

"I turned the alarm off without waking him" Jack defended, "He was exhausted. Let's not forget he isn't even a week out from being buried alive in the archives, his ankle still needs to heal."

Owen's face softened as he looked chagrined, "Sorry mate, I forgot about that bloody ankle."

"It's OK" Ianto assured him, "Just a twinge now and then but it aches in the evening. I know it's going to take a while to heal with me bouncing around on it but needs must."

"So what are we doing today?" Luke asked, leaning around Owen who smiled at him and answered for Ianto.

"You and I are upgrading that med-bay. Now we were in orbit I want to move some of the beds around and make it more useable in case of an emergency. Also, I need a hand with a full inventory." Owen told him, "Then when we land we can grab anything else we need. Of course face masks and such will be the go, also our oxygen tanks need assessing including the wee portables."

"Cool" Luke nodded, reaching for more toast.

"I want to check out more of this...boat?" Rhys asked and Ianto nodded, "I think learning where everything is will help me with my fear of the dark. It's bloody dark up here and if we lose power I don't want to panic."

"Fair enough" Jack said, "Good advice. Everyone needs to put aside time today to walk into other people's areas just to see what they are doing, get a mental map if the area and how long it takes to move between areas. Up here things will feel different, time is a weird thing without the sun to remind us how late it gets. Mainframe can alter the lighting to replicate evening dusk and such but your body knows when it is being tricked. It will be like jetlag for some of you. Having an internal clock that helps you learn waking distances and feeding times will help with acclimatising to the constant darkness of space. We all need to learn to navigate in semi-light and also we need to have some wee pocket penlights for our uniforms so we are not caught short. Stephen?"

"Yes, I can sort that" Stephen lit up, "I will get some from the stationary room, I know there are some in there somewhere, Mimi can help me look. She's good at finding things."

Micha looked positively radiant as she grinned at him across the table, a wee bit of hero worship that was quite sweet.

"Some drills would be good too" Ianto said softly and the two men glanced at one another knowing they should have thought of that sooner, maybe while on the ground in fresh air.

"I wanna hang with you" David said and Jack nodded.

"Good. Me and Ianto are going to check out the secondary flight deck, it still needs stuff clearing out. It's a central one so it the upper flight deck is damaged by a meteor strike or something we can simply lock it out and move to the other one. The monitors might need upgrading and stuff. We will make a list for pilfering....er...borrowing more stuff when we land. David, you can take notes for us as we talk." Jack said and David grinned at him.

Like I said, a wee bit of hero worship is cute.

* * *

 


	2. 8.35-am

 

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before we took off" Ianto was muttering as he and Jack walked, David ahead of them eagerly taking photos with the awesome camera his uncle had found.

"Ianto, this week has been Hell Week and we are all doing the best we can. When we look back at this do you think anyone will point out the fact we didn't do emergency drills in the gardens of Her Majesty's home?" Jack asked and Ianto scrubbed at his face, wishing he had shaved.

"Ianto you need to stop over analysing what has already happened. If the Doctor taught you one thing, wasn't it to always look where you are going?" Jack sighed, moving to join David and Ianto felt a slight sting in the obvious annoyance of his Captain.

He let himself fall back more and soon they were gone, leaving him standing there feeling slightly put out. With a frown he decided he should find something useful to do since he was obviously not needed here.

He wandered back down the corridor and made several turns as he followed a purple line he hadn't seen before and it took him to Luke and Stephen who seemed to be building something.

"And what are you two men up to?" he asked softly, watching them turn and slam together to hide whatever it was. OK so now he was interested. "Boys?"

"Just some old tat" Luke said quickly, motioning none too subtly for Stephen to hide it ad Ianto leaned around to look, his eyes widening as he recognised a Triplodat pulse rifle.

"Jesus, what are you doing" he scolded "Luke this is not a toy and I forbid any weapons like this to..."

"You are not my father" Luke sad defiantly, his annoyance showing as he saw at least two days work about to be confiscated, "Mum said we could and so did the Captain. You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually I am the Captain of this vessel and I can tell...."

"Captain Harness trumps you!" Luke said and Stephen started to lock uneasy as Ianto took a step back, hurt at the defiance. "I don't need you. I can do this!"

"Luke I am not saying you are not capable of reconstructing it, I am pointing out the possibility of the fuel cell rupturing and blowing us all sky high...literally." Ianto snapped, his temper now taking over, "And as for the father remark, I never said I was your father. The 10 or 12% of my DNA in you obviously does not include my respect for my elders. Fine, go ahead. If it is wired wrong ...or the fuel cell leaks...or the trigger is jammed open you will blow a hole in the hull the size of an elephant but who am I to tell you anything. This is just _my_ boat!"

As he spoke he deftly swiped a main component from the table unseen by the boys who were now looking at each other in silent accusation, sliding it into his pocket to ensure it could not be finished. Ianto turned and stormed out, heading in the direction he knew Jack would be, totally pissed now and wanting to know why he let the boys have the gun. Also, it burned that he was going to have to ask him to take it back as clearly he still outranked him in the eyes of some.

Instead he found Owen crouching by a crate looking at files, looking up as he stormed into the room and he rose as Ianto turned to leave.

"You OK?"

"I'm looking for Jack" Ianto growled and Owen wondered if he was looking to shoot him the way his teeth were grinding.

"What's wrong" Owen asked as he sat on the crate and patted beside him, "Sit down and breathe for Godsake, tell me what's wrong"

Ianto slumped onto the crate and was about to tell him about the weapon but then said "Luke hates me. I'm part of him and he said I am not his father. He made it clear he doesn't like me."

"Mate" Owen sighed, "I have to call bullshit there. Look at me, Ianto. Look at me. He's a teenager, I don't care how clever he is or what his IQ is, he is still a teenager and they get lippy, gobby and defiant. You know who they say hurtful things to? Parents. Yeah. He's only known you a few days. Jesus, give him a few more at least to decide what he wants. For someone that is not his father you sure are acting hurt."

"It's just..." Ianto huffed softly as he rubbed his face, "I thought Lisa and I....ya now? Then I resigned myself to a life without love. Then Jack and now Luke and I guess...yeah. I guess I hoped too much. I mean look at me, not exactly someone a child would be proud to point at and saw they were related to me. Gods, I don't even like me."

Owen blinked as he stared at Ianto, maybe finally seeing him without a mask.

Finally, Owen saw himself.

Two poor little unloved kids sitting together confused at the world for making them exist.


	3. 10.00-am

 

Ianto had spent a while with Owen feeling better as he rose to leave and forcing a smile to please the man who had been uncommonly kind. For all their arguments and past clashes Ianto felt a kinship and was pleased that they had at least sorted themselves out, even if he seems incapable of sorting a relationship with anyone else.

He was wandering the corridor back towards the bridge when Jack breezed past with a cheeky pat of Ianto's butt cheek and Ianto seized him by a coat lapel and hauled him into a side room.

"Kinky" Jack said eagerly, "But a little early for you?"

"You gave the boys a fucking pulse rifle" Ianto hissed, his anger flaring again as he squared off against the other Captain. Yes. Keep thinking that. Equal. Captains.

"Well it is keeping them occupied" Jack frowned, looking at the simmering Welshman.

"Keeps them...hells teeth." Ianto's hand went to the back of his neck and Jack now saw the slow boil starting.

"Look it's not like they can fix it. It's missing a fuel cell and the transducer." Jack said with his hands flaring out in the universal sign for calm, Ianto's answer was to slip the piece of tech from his pocket and hold it up between his fingers. The little green vial full of liquid seemed to mock more than Ianto's raised eyebrow.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at the fuel cell, reaching for it with awe.

"Holly shit, where the hell did they even find one?" Jack muttered.

"Jack, imagine the Doctor, me and Tosh all rolled into one" Ianto said calmly, that cold calculating 'I am gonna shoot you now' kinda calm, "Then de-age us to that of a teenager. Would you give us a piece of tat capable of blowing the vessel to oblivion we are currently in and trust us not to make it go to see what happens?"

Jack stood with his eyes fixed on the cell, then his gaze refocused to the glaring Welshman.

"Ianto I..."

"I took it off them. I don't know where they got it so there is a possibility there were more. When they discover it gone they will find another. That boy is enough like me to destroy another piece of tech to do it if necessary since he had already openly challenged me about it." Ianto sighed, tired already and wondering if he was really up to this leadership, "Apparently you still trump me. You gave it to them, you said they could play with it and they refuse to hand it over. Either take it off them, disable it in a way he cannot replicate or destroy it. I don't care, just don't let then blow us up."

Jack had now lowered his hand and he saw the fatigue and sorrow on Ianto's face as he turned to leave, saying over his shoulder "You have the vessel Captain. You are the only one they would follow clearly."

Jack's hand slid the cell into his pocket and he moved to grab Ianto, pulling him back into the room and reclosing the door. He held him against him and rubbed his back, feeling the tension in those shoulders as Ianto stood ramrod straight not accepting his comfort.

"You are tired and we have all had a shit week" Jack said softly, "You need a coffee. Come on, you know you are not acting like yourself and it's upsetting you even more, come on love. It's OK. Stop fighting yourself."

Ianto relaxed against him, sighing as his head fell to Jack's shoulder and he muttered sorry softly against his neck as they swayed.

"This is my fault" Jack said accepting the blame, "I underestimated Luke and I should have remembered your warning that he was a genius. I will go talk to them, take the gun and compromise with something useful. OK?"

Ianto nodded.

"Hey, and as for the remark about me being captain of this boat?" Jack drew back and looked into his face, "Are you mad? Why the hell would I want this much responsibility. Must be mad to want to Captain one of these."

As he had hoped Ianto slowly smiled, then pulled Jack into another hug. This time they held each other tightly as Ianto sighed.

"Sorry, I am prickly" Ianto smiled, "Owen said a similar thing but without the 'ly' part."

Jack laughed and reached out to cup Ianto's cheek, "I have faith in you as my leader. OK? Just remember that. I have been around a very long time, seen things, done things and I know in my heart, you are doing the right things. OK?"

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto smiled as he leaned his face into the touch, "Sorry for getting pissy at you."

"It's OK" Jack assured him, "Just remember we are in this together and I will always have your back. I quite like your back, connected to your arse and it's nearly as pretty as mine."

As he had hoped, Ianto smiled at him fully and those stormy eyes cleared to that gentle blue he preferred.

The kiss was full of thunder though.

Jack felt it in his bones.

Gods, how was he going to survive until lights out and could have his way with him now. Or better still, let Ianto be the one to have his way.

Yeah.

Ianto watched Jack's face soften and go all gooey, guessing what he was thinking and was incredibly touched to find he was turning him on, kissing him again with more promise before turning to leave once more.

Both men felt better for the contact.


	4. 11.30-am

 

"Boys" Jack walked into the room and made both boys jump with surprise, then look silly for it.

"Ah, right" Jack walked over to the table and Luke's jaw dropped as Jack picked up the rifle and slid it into a canvas bag "This is mine and I am confiscating it for a violation of the rules."

"What rule!" Luke spluttered with confusion as Stephen slumped against the counter, his mother uses the same tone when resistance is futile.

"The rule that you don't piss off the leader" Jack replied as he turned to face them, "Ianto is upset at the way you spoke to him. So am I. This is his boat. His home and he is letting you live here too. That doesn't mean you have the right to talk back or be disrespectful. You are not soldiers after all I suppose, or you would have never challenged a superior officer like that. It's my fault, I put too much faith in you."

Jack turned back to zip up the bag, knowing the two boys were hurt now and looking at their feet as they contemplated what had happened.

"Ianto suggested I swap it for something useful for you to work on but I don't think I can trust you" Jack continued to speak as he turned to face them once more, slinging the bag over his shoulder "I was going to suggest that wee away vessel with the black paintwork might be able to be recommissioned but I don't know. I don't think I can trust you now"

Luke lit up and then deflated as he looked at the man but Stephen knew his Grandfather and immediately started begging with big eyes and clasped hands, his glee obvious as he juggled, "Oh please Grandpa, please. We won't blow anything up, promise. Please"

Jack seemed to consider, then look at them with a full glare, "Can I trust you to remember your place here?"

"Yes sir" Stephen gushed happily, knowing he was about to give in.

"Luke?" Jack looked over at him "Think you can be civil to the man who saved your life a few times already? Or did you forget that too? Ianto was the one who found you in that bunker and alerted us to your plight. He was the one in charge of the rescue mission for you, not me. He got you out of there. He also got you clear of the radiation. He is currently the one ensuring this boat doesn't implode. I think he deserves more than disinterest, don't you?"

Luke nodded, glancing at Stephen who nodded too.

"Oh and Luke?" Jack said as he strode towards the door, "He might not be your father any more than I am Stephen's uncle but you do need to keep in mind that we are all family now. Ianto and I are in charge. Your mother would box your ears if she knew you have upset Ianto. You are lucky I didn't too."

"Yes sir" Luke said with obvious shock, the idea that he had upset Ianto had not even occurred to him and as Jack left the room Luke turned to Stephen. "I upset him?"

"You told him he wasn't your dad, you didn't need him and he couldn't tell you what to do" Stephen said with a shrug as he counted on his fingers, "You all but spat at him man. Did you not hear yourself? Did you not see him flinch at the 'father' remark?"

"No" Luke sighed, "I think I had a brain filter glitch there. Shit. Did I really challenge him?"

"Yeah" Stephen nodded, "You did. You said only Grandpa could tell you what to do. Guess he just told you then."

Luke frowned as he considered and then he started to walk from the room, "I need to apologise. I need to explain that I did not realise what I was saying and apologise for being a brat. I hate being stupid."

Stephen stood with surprise, "What do I do then"

"Go to the away ship, start pulling out anything in there not nailed down so we have room to move in the small cockpit area." Luke said over his shoulder "Ask Tosh if we can have a PDA for calibrations."

Both boys moved out and Luke soon found Ianto in the Mess sitting with a cup of coffee staring into space. As Luke watched him glance down at his cup and grimace he saw himself, that twitch of the corner of his mouth when fed up.

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up, the mask slamming into place as he did so and Luke was curious about him. He wondered why he hadn't looked at him before, so busy making friends with Stephen he had overlooked Ianto as just another Grup. Maybe he should have been paying attention.

"I am just a kid. A clever one and more advanced that a human one but still a kid capable of stupidity." Luke explained as he sat opposite the man he now clearly saw has contributed to his genetic makeup "I didn't mean to be rude or obnoxious, Mum says it's a natural gift I have for snark."

Ianto smiled weakly and nodded.

"I didn't think about the ramifications of making the rifle operational" Luke sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "I love puzzles. Hate losing and wanted to make it work. It is clearly possible the trigger might have been stuck at a firing position. I have no idea where it even is on that thing."

"If you ask Mainframe nicely she might give you the schematics" Ianto said softly "She knows more than she lets on that one. A.I.s usually do."

"Uncle Jack stole it back" Luke pouted, then smiled, "He said we can work in the disused away ship instead to see if we can work out why it's not functioning."

Ianto smiled as he rose, pleased the boy had acted adult enough to apologise and deciding to give him another chance. This is Ianto, he would always give a second chance. We all know that.

"Ask Mainframe for help, patch her in via PDA and remember it is a twin. The green one is the same model" Ianto said as he placed the up on the counter, "Giving that a full diagnostic first might help map the other one and then you can interlay the two schematics and see anything damaged or missing."

Luke gasped with delight at the simple yet effective suggestion and shot from the room at speed, already formulating a programme in his mind that might interlay the schematics like Ianto had suggested.

Ianto watched him go and snorted softly.

Gods that boy was going to be formidable when he fully came into himself.

Just like him.


	5. 12.00 Noon

 

Lunch was a bustle of activity, Rhys having help from a young woman Ianto hadn't noticed before and he wondered when she had come onboard. He wracked his brain and remembered her from the Queen's kitchen staff.

"Melanie" he said, grasping the name, "You are settling in?"

"Yes" she shone happily, "It's lovely here. I am learning a lot too."

"Nice" he smiled softly, watching her move off. Rhys moved around her as they dished and Ianto wondered if there was a possible spark there or if it was too soon. Sarah Jane sat next to him and watched her son choose to sit with Ianto, her eyes widening as she watched the two eat.

Chose to eat one food only on the plate, spear a piece and inspect it.

Raise the fork and sniff it, then put it in mouth.

Chew while staring at the rest of the same food.

Frown.

Spear another piece and repeat until that food group is gone.

Choose next food group.

She knew she was staring but as the forks rose in unison with matching slices of ham for that little nose wrinkle she couldn't help but glance at Jack and see he was watching the same thing, his face one of open affection.

The other thing she noticed was the way her son kept glancing at Ianto like he wanted to speak to him but was holding back and she had clarity of thought that he had somehow upset Ianto and wanted to apologise. She withheld the urge to say something as she felt this was something they needed to sort between themselves, she knew Ianto would be fair.

"So!" Fergus said as he leaned back to at his full stomach, "We gonna do some outer hull checks now? I'm all for suiting up. I trained in a deep tank immersion team."

"Sounds good" Jack agreed, "You and I can do the space walking, Tosh can calibrate and check the outer cameras with us out there to adjust them for her and Luke might be a good fit to help with the levelling of the stats with Mainframe while we are doing it to make sure the vessel stays stable."

Luke lit up, turning to Ianto "Will you be piloting?"

"Yes, I will want to know if someone outside with an airlock open affects the controls. This is something we need to learn now while we are close enough to drop back into atmosphere if there is a fault." Ianto nodded, "No good thousands of miles away in deep space if we start to loose compression."

"I think we should have several levels so we can cross calibrate, then Mainframe can detect a drop in one level that might not appear in another" Luke was leaning over to address Tosh and they began talking animatedly to one another.

"Algorithms and spreadsheets and binary codeâ€¦" Owen sighed, "Not as sexy as Welsh is for you but she does float my boat"

Jack laughed as he shoved him gently, "Come on now Owen. She's floating my boat as well at the moment, we are all up in the air because of her."

Owen blinked and then started to laugh as he looked over at Ianto who was sitting quietly staring at his plate. "You OK mate?"

"Huh?" Ianto looked up and blinked, then smiled, "Sorry Owen. Miles away. So much has happened in such a short time, I sometimes feel a little overwhelmed by all we have done and have yet to do."

"But we will get there" Jack assured him "Now America has started the recovery procedures and the rest of the world is waking up we are going to see a lot of clean up going on down there and I don't care how selfish it sounds, I do not want to be part of that. I've seen enough death, I know what it is to wade through ashes knowing they were once people. No. We are staying up here getting this girl space worthy and then we go down to refuel and regroup. A day or two back in the safety of her majesty's rose beds and we are off, I think a nice little jaunt to the moon first to do some landing practice and such."

Ianto nodded and leaned back, rubbing his face, "I'm going to stretch my legs before an afternoon of chair riding"

"Can I come?" David said as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth an rose, brushing his clothes.

Ianto was touched that David wanted to spend time with him and waited while he pushed his chair in and carried his plate to the kitchen. His thank you was heard as was Rhys' pleased reply and then David exited, heading for his uncle.

Ianto let David walk out first and then they walked together towards the flight deck.

"Uncle?" David asked softly, "Do you think they will find Dad?"

Ianto felt the twist in his gut as he pulled the boy into his arms and held him gently, "No love. I think he was the ash Jack spoke of. Evaporated in the initial blast, so quick he didn't even have time to know. The winds will have carried him home. He is part of Wales now."

Ianto knew that was a lie, Johnny had been laying rotting somewhere the past six days and he was never going to let these kids get that image in their heads.

Better they think of him scattered to the winds like fairy dust.


	6. 1.30pm

 

Ianto settled in the chair and placed his hands on the armrests as it rose gracefully three feet into the air and then hovered as he looked at the readouts flickering across several screens.

He seemed to be unfocused but Sarah Jane knew he was super focused as was her son, sitting on the floor looking at the same screens. Ianto moved closer to one of the readouts and reached a hand into the air and to their amazement the screen became 3D as it was pulled into the air and Ianto examined it, twisting his hands to rotate the model.

It was the Betty, small and compact with the airlock now being examined as he watched it open and the screen Luke was watching started to flash as the airlock vented. Luke's fingers danced over the keyboard in his lap and he worked with Ianto to calibrate and compensate as the vessel never moved an inch.

Sarah Jane would have bet it never moved a hair's breadth.

"All boards are green" Tosh said and she watched Jack and Fergus move from the airlock in their spacesuits and head for the hand holds along the hull.

They moved slowly, their umbilicals moving around them like large curious snakes and Owen shuddered as he watched from beside Tosh, "Hate snakes."

"Damn" Ianto replied without looking away from his interactive model, "I guess the ones in the aft hold can't come out for the evening petting I promised the kids."

Owen paled, "Shit."

Ianto snorted, ducking his head and Owen glowered, "You fucker. Where would you get snakes! Hang on! Janet is in there, you lying sack of shit!"

Ianto continued to snigger at the blatant fake and Owen started to laugh as well, finally admitting Ianto had got him that time.

"Janet?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Weevil" Luke replied dreamily, "Alien Rottweiler style things like something from a horror based video game."

"Oh" she blinked, "OK then."

"She's fine" Owen said conversationally, "I fed her a small goat just yesterday. She's probably still sucking the skull."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Ignore him. The goat was already butchered and didn't even have the head attached. Gods man, you will give the kids nightmares."

"nonsense!" Owen returned in a posh voice, "One must learn to eat the brains of one's enemy from their skull, then wear them as a meat helmet dear."

David started to giggle even as he said Owen was gross and Luke muttered 'meat helmet' so he could look it up later, the name intriguing him.

"I think there is far too much testosterone for me, I don't know how you stand it Toshiko" Sarah Jane sighed and Tosh grunted then glanced at her.

"Mostly I picture them naked" she replied, then shoved her glasses back up her nose and went back to the screen as Jack roared with mirth over the speakers, those outside enjoying the banter as well.

Sarah Jane blinked and then started to snigger softly as she saw the playful side to the Japanese woman and finally understood why this team was working so well. They were a family. Probably before this all went tits up, now when family was needed most they were shining.

"Well, I see you have everything under control" she said as she stood to go, "I will go check in on wee Mimi and then see if Rhys needs help with the tea."

Ianto's' hand lifted and waved before he went back to what he was doing, not surprising her to learn that even with the multitasking he was listening to her. She bent over her son and kissed his forehead, getting a soft grunted reply and then wandered out down the corridor to the Mess where she found Rhiannon and Rhys working diligently away without talking. Mimi happily colouring at one of the tables.

"Rhiannon, you and I haven't had much of a chance to talk" Sarah Jane said as she settled to shell peas, "Gods, fresh peas?"

"Someone stole a bucket full from the royal gardens" Rhiannon said, rolling her eyes in the direction of Rhys and Sarah Jane smiled as she bit into one, the crispness still there.

"So what is going with peas tonight?" she asked after a while.

"Roast lamb" Rhys answered, "Those big walk in chillers were amazing. She was feeding an army and still had more to spare. Well frozen and pre-bombings, it was all good. I like a good bit of lamb. Mint sauce too. I made some fresh, pinched a fair bit of herbs from that wonderful garden. Gods, the smells."

"I am a smell person too" Sarah Jane replied, "You can tell a lot from smell."

Rhys grinned as he nodded and settled with the two women to shell. The bowl of peas grew as their fingers popped, slid and evacuated the wee blighters.

Sarah Jane took comfort in the simple act while outside two men were dangling in space.

Knowing Jack he would be loving it.


	7. 2.45pm

 

The men were back onboard and everyone was over the excitement, moving to do the tasks they had decided on at breakfast. Ianto was relieved and had slumped in the chair, letting it hover just above the floor for a while as everyone moved around him. Gods, he was getting too stressed and it was not even afternoon tea.

As Stephen and Mimi headed off to find those torches, Rhys carried the large flashlight confidently as Tosh promised to turn the lighting low in the areas he wanted to explore thus giving him a bit of a thrill.

"Just don't piss off Janet" Owen called back, "She's behind the door with her name on it."

Rhys saluted as he swung around the doorframe and Owen grinned as he imagined what an unexpected meeting might result in, then motioned to Luke and they headed towards the med-bay and the afternoon of rearranging everything to suit Owen's short arms.

"Right love that leaves you, me and the Davinator." Jack said happily, "Dave, you got a pad and pen? I trust you to get the list right."

David puffed up at the adult tone and the clipped name, his face flushing with that Jones blush that caught Jack off guard and he couldn't help smile back softly as he saw Ianto in the boy for the first time.

"SJ, you wanna come with us?" Ianto asked politely and she was touched, knowing she would be no help to them.

"No thank you love, I thought I might check out that lower hold full of tat and old crates. Seems UNIT left a lot of stuff when you startled them and some is not ours. I will begin an inventory there" she replied and Tosh glanced over, frowning.

"They did leave a few bits and bobs, good idea Sarah Jane. I will give you a PDA so you can scan and ID them, mainframe can help you with that while also entering them into our files" Tosh nodded and Sarah Jane smiled.

"Are you angry with me?" Jack asked Ianto as they strode along and Ianto looked at him with surprise.

"No, what makes you think that?" Ianto asked with open confusion.

"You are walking so fast, you are doing that glower thing and you seem agitated" Jack replied calmly, not intimidated by the Jones Glare one little bit. He knew it was a mask.

"No, Iâ€¦no Jack" Ianto shrugged, "I'm just tired, wound up and a little frazzled. Tomorrow will mark a week since it all went tits up. I keep looking at those kids and wondering if we have pushed them too much, made them get on with it. Shit we were supposed to still be at the bloody B&B locked down with those stairs to slide down. Mind, Owen would have probably broken his neck showing off by now."

"Hey" Jack pulled him into his arms, "This has been a week from hell. You have done good. You have done me proud. I could not be more proud of you if I tried. You have done your duty for Queen and country, all the way, balls to the wall. You did what was needed and you came through for those kids. OK?"

"Uncle?" a small voice said and Ianto realised with horror David was with them, drawing back from Jack to look down at him. "Uncle, you saved us. You and Uncle Jack and Aunty Alice. Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh. Uncle Rhys is cool too. Is it bad that I am glad Aunty Gwen is gone? I didn't like her much. She made Mimi cry."

Ianto smiled softly as he pulled his nephew into the hug, "Dave, if it were not for you and your sister I might have given up. Do you know one of the reasons I have worked so hard over this last week is that I love you so much?"

David laid his head in Ianto's chest and sighed softly, missing his Da but knowing Ianto was there now and would not leave them behind.

"We are all on this together kiddo" Jack agreed, closing the hug and encasing the boy in warm affection, "We need to stick together, be strong and weather the storm. Because that's the thing with storms, right? They pass and the sun comes back. We will be here for that, we will sit in the sun again. OK?"

David nodded as he clutched his Uncles and revelled in the affection. His Da had never been a cuddly man and his Ma did try but she was always so busy. It didn't feel weird either.

"Right, us boys better stop being so emotional and get on with being manly men and shit" Ianto wiped at his eyes, shocked to find he had been weeping for the child, "I have my big boy pants on and I am gonna be OK, we all are. After all we have each other, right?"

David nodded also wiping his own eyes.

"Tomorrow we will do something special for your Da, and the others we have lost OK?" Ianto said softly "We will have a special meal and all be thankful we are here and we will be sure to remember those who are not. OK?"

"Yes sir" David smiled as he felt Jack's hands on his shoulders from behind and his uncle Ianto fixed his shirt collar affectionately as he smiled at him.

He hoped he could sit with them tomorrow, he wouldn't look like a tosser if he cries then.


	8. 3.00pm

 

Ianto was annoyed at himself for wallowing, twice in one day was so unacceptable and he vowed to remain positive for the remainder of the day if only for the sake of the boy in his care.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Dave?"

"Can I have my own room?"

Ianto stopped walking and turned to look at him with confusion.

"I have to share with Ma and Mimi" he explained patiently, "They're girls."

"Yes, it appears they are. Very much so" Ianto agreed calmly as Jack sniggered softly.

Jack watched the two interact and was again struck at the similarities, wondering if Ianto had been a chubby child.

"Look, we have lots of rooms but I think your Ma is a bit nervy, wants you close to look after them if it gets scary up here" Ianto said after considering the kindest answer, "You are the man now."

David's face changed and he leaned back with open surprise, "Really?"

"Your father would expect you to care for them in his stead. It's what we do, right?" Ianto smiled softly, "Tell you what. I will look at the rooms either side to your Ma's. If they had a thin wall we can see about putting in a door for each room from your Ma's one next time we are on land and won't blow the place up with a blow torch. Then you can each have your own room and are still there if your Ma or sister needs comfort."

"Really?" David jiggled with glee.

"Maybe we need to look more closely at everyone's berth." Jack agreed, "Stephen wants his own room and I know Luke already snavelled one. Maybe we need to look at this as more long term. This is our home now, not just an escape vessel. We need to start treating her as such, right?"

"I've been a bit maudlin today" Ianto sighed, "I forget how lucky we are, thank you for being here Dave. I feel better knowing you are with me. You know I love you so much."

"I love you too Uncle Yan" David said with delight as Ianto hugged him again, then stepped back.

"Right, whatever we were going to do is secondary right now to this new initiative. Come on Cariad, let's go look at those rooms. These kids need their own little hovels to mess up."

Jack slid his hand into Ianto's watching as David did the same on the other side and they walked along like any family having a wander, hand in hand.

"I want blue" David said out of nowhere, "I like blue. I have seen enough pink to last a lifetime. How can girls stand all that pink."

"Their brains are wired differently, the pink pleases them" Jack answered "Pink makes them less crazy. If in doubt. Get them something pink."

"That's sexist" Ianto sniggered.

"True though, when you picked those pink roses for your sister that day, remember?" Jack asked, "You wrapped them in gold paper and took them to her for her birthday. I remember Owen starting to give you lip when he saw them in the kitchen in that jug of water. You remember?"

"Yeah, I said they were for my sister and he went all weird" Ianto snorted, "It hadn't occurred to him that I even had a sister."

"After you left he asked me" Jack smiled, "He asked about you and your family. Parents and such. I told him your parents were dead, you only had your sister and her kids to smother."

"It was actually the day after her birthday. I missed the party due to the little incident on the moors, if you remember" Ianto said as he remembered, "I had to endure an ear bashing of epic proportions. Even the roses didn't save me."

"Her bracelet" David nodded, "You got her that bracelet with the pink diamonds in it and made her cry."

"Yeah" Ianto went quiet, looking at his feet and Jack glanced over at him with interest. Ianto glanced back and explained, "It was so expensive. The most expensive thing I ever bought. I felt ill signing the receipt but I had all that money from Canary Warf thanks to you talking with her majesty after... well, that I hadn't used. So ironic, finally paid out after it was too late for Lisa and...well. So I thought what the hell. I will spend it on my other girl. It's Cartier. Pink diamonds with white diamonds either side running all the way around, a little piece of pretty."

"Mam opened it, still complaining and went all quiet, then started to cry. She flapped her hands about as you showed her how the clasp worked and she asked when she would ever wear it" David snorted.

"Our mam used to wear one, not a real one but paste." Ianto smiled softly "She used to let Rhia wear it when playing dress ups."

"Do you think she has it?" Jack asked concerned now, all they had lost.

"She kept it in her handbag so it was always with her with the other bits you buy her. All in a little silk bag. Calls it her Yan Goodie bag" David leaned around Ianto to address Jack, "She grabbed her bag when Aunty Alice came for us. It's the little draw bag under her pillow now."

Ianto never heard anything so sweet and Jack squeezed his hand as he saw the surprise on Ianto's' face.

Of course he hadn't realised how loved he was.


	9. 4.30pm

 

Ianto stood in the room watching David bounce about with glee, Jack tapping the wall to check the density.

"Doable" Jack finally said, "When we land we can easily cut a hole. I would think the other room on the other side will be the same. This one can be Dave's. I think you need to stay with your Ma at night until the door is in here so she can check on you in the night and feel better about it but there is no reason why you can't get it ready. Get a bed in here and some shelves or whatever."

David was so excited as he hugged Jack and then swung to hug Ianto.

"Books, some toys and maybe a telly and Xbox or something" Ianto agreed, "I am sure there are lots of stuff down there we can get that will make this a great room for you. I think you are old enough for a nice double bed, maybe a desk over here."

"This is so cool!" David gushed happily.

"what is?" Rhiannon asked from the doorway.

"Ma! The uncles are gonna make this my room. A door here to you and Mimi can have the one on the other side of your room with a wee door too. Then we have likeâ€¦.a house. So cool. A double bed, I always wanted one Uncle Yan."

"Then you shall have one" Ianto smiled as he hugged the boy. "Me and Uncle Jack are just across the hall in case you need to borrow anything and in the mornings I can wake you if you want to do an early shift with me. We won't wake your mum or sister then. Jack and I won't always do things together so it will be nice to have a wing man I can trust."

"Oh you can always trust me Uncle Yan" David puffed his chest out, "Promise. I will always be good, just like you."

"David, don't be like me" Ianto said softly as he crouched to look into his face, "You are too nice as you to be anybody else."

David blushed and threw his arms around his neck, kissing Ianto's' cheek and then leaping back with a look of embarrassment.

"And anytime you want to give or receive a kiss or cuddle you come to me too" Ianto told him with a gentle hand on his shoulder "We are family. Family love one another. It's not bad or wrong to love someone. OK?"

David nodded and lit up again as he started to look around the room again, "Maybe I can draw a plan. So I know where to put stuff."

"That sounds solid soldier" Jack smiled, "Planning is a great skill to have. Good job."

David looked at his mother, his joy radiating off him and she could have kissed her brother for being so kind. He had always seemed so distant from them and she realised it was so it wouldn't hurt when he died. Oh gods.

"Rhia?" Ianto caught her horror.

"You kept us at arm's length because you worked for Torchwood" she said with anger, "All this time I was trying to get you to be more involved in my life and you kept stepping back. Gods. You were trying to protect us."

"Yeah" Ianto smiled, "I always knew there was a good chance you would get a phone call about some fictitious accident. If the kids didn't' bond too much it wouldn't hurt so bad."

"Ya silly bugger" she sighed as she watched her son dancing about the room in a way his sister would have laughed at him for.

"Right, now that's all sorted I want to talk to you both about tomorrow" Jack said as he ushered them from the room and way from David, "Tomorrow. The week anniversary. I think we need to do something, if only for the babans."

Ianto looked at Jack and nodded, "What do you suggest?"

"I vote for a nice meal, we use those fake candles on the table and push the tables together so the kids and Rhia eat with us. One family. An extra chair for Johnny. Let the kids know we didn't forget him and we are all together." Jack was using his hands as he talked, showing his honesty, "I think we all still need to heal."

"You have a good man here" Rhiannon said and Ianto nodded.

"I know, I am unbelievably lucky he sees something in me" Ianto agreed, "I didn't know love like this was real. I saw mam's love with Da. Even yours with Johnny. I always wondered how deep it was. Lisa...I thought that was as deep as it goes. Now I know. I know what real love is. I know I am lucky. He's mine and I am his."

Jack slid his hands around Ianto from behind, cuddling against him as his own heart exploded just a little bit.

Ianto had just declared to his sister.


	10. 5.36pm

 

Ianto stood there wondering what was different as he looked around the room. Five thirty Jack had said and now he stood at...he checked his pocket watch ....six minutes past that and the room was empty bar a table and some chairs. Was this a meeting? A bit late for a meeting wasn't it and what was the old card table in the....

"There you are!" Jack said like he had been the one waiting. Ianto once found that habit annoying but now knew it was Jack's way of saying 'here I am' and now he knew English was not his first language he accepted it as a greeting.

"Yes, and there you are" he replied turning to smile, Jack grinning softly as him as he pushed a trolley into the room.

"I know it's a wee bit early but we can be selfish right? After all, we've done all our chores and such, so some free time is not too naughty is it Captain?" Jack asked as he brought the trolley to a stop by the table and Ianto realised with a start that it contained food.

A vase of flowers from gods knows where, a bottle of wine plus glasses, cutlery, napkins for the love of the gods, plates of food and even a bloody fake candle. A tablecloth that was placed with a flourish. Oh god.

As Jack set the table Ianto gaped, watching a romantic meal for two emerge on the old battered and weathered table, the two chairs also neatly combined as Jack pulled one out and stared at him expectantly.

"Jack" Ianto whispered, overcome for a moment at the act of affection that he knew was rarer than hen's teeth.

"Come on lover" Jack said softly, seeing Ianto's upset on his face "Come sit and let me feed you."

Ianto snorted with mirth as he felt his jacket slide from his shoulders and he sat in the chair to watch Jack fuss over the plates of food, pushing the pepper in his direction which showed he knew the man's love for the stuff.

Jack slid into his own chair to face Ianto and with the small table their knees met under the wood, the touch intimate and lovely. Ianto found himself grinning back with the same open glee as Jack poured them a glass of red, the steaks looking done to perfection.

Ianto took a bite and groaned, leaning back on the chair as Jack watched with expectation. "Gods, good."

Jack took a bite of his own, then reached for the salt, watching Ianto eagerly take another morsel from his plate while humming softly. Gods he loved that hum. Ianto's happy hum, like a cat purring. Deep and melodic. Jack had been startled the first time he heard it, had looked around the table at the team as Ianto ate the little chocolate bonbon but the team hadn't reacted and Jack knew the hum was so low only his advanced ears heard it. Coffee, chocolate and the medium rare steak cooked slowly with onions and a clove of garlic always encouraged the musical sound that made Jack's dick twitch.

"Good love?" he asked softly, the nod enthusiastic and childlike as Ianto hummed louder as if knowing this was what Jack wanted.

"Fucking brilliant" Ianto finally took a breath from eating, "The wee potatoes are lovely too"

"Rhys did those, he wanted to help" Jack said happily, "But I did the steak, just how you like it. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I know the one the other night was too cooked for your liking and I wanted tonight to be nice. Ours."

Ianto's eyes flickered from the plate to the table, settling on Jack as he placed the cutlery down and reached for Jack's hand, "Cariad it's perfect. I have never been wooed before. It feels lovely."

"Really?" Jack asked with delight, relieved Ianto recognised the gesture.

"I love you" Ianto said softly, "I hear your reply. I feel fuller that food could ever make me. Thank you for your efforts, thank you for your love. It is wonderful and I am overflowing."

Jack beamed happily, then leaned forward, "Rhys didn't help with desert either darling."

"Oh?" Ianto asked as he resumed eating with one hand, glad he had thought to cut the steak up so he could feel Jack's thumb brushing his knuckles while they ate.

"Yeah, I found a chocolate cheese cake back at Lizzie's and hid it for tonight. I was gonna give it to the kids but then I found a strawberry one for them. I know you like the chocolate one. Even swiped a wee bit of brandy to have with it." Jack was wriggling in his chair as he watched Ianto's eyes widen at the promise of afters and Ianto's eyes softened a he leaned forward, Jack eagerly moving for the kiss.

So full of affection, so full of delight and promise.

"Well, what are you waiting for, don't keep me waiting. Full tum, full bed, full captain." Ianto said like he was giving a shopping list, "Best sort you out soon."

"Oh yes please" Jack gushed, "I do so need a good sorting out."

"Oh Cariad, you know I love sorting things" Ianto purred, suddenly teasing and alluring as Jack shifted in the chair again, "I'll sort you....good and proper Sir."

"Oh gods" Jack's hands shook as he cut the cheesecake, unable to rise from the chair for his excitement level.

Ianto was so touched.


	11. 7pm

 

They had retired to the bedroom leaving the table and contents behind. Ianto made a mental note to go back later to clen it up and when Jack stopped and went back for the flowers he was touched, liking the idea of them by their bed.

Their bed.

Still felt so...huh....nice.

One minute he was toeing off his shoes as he asked Jack about the next day's roaster and the next Jack had hold of him from behind and he forgot everything except the sensation of Jack's hand sliding into the band of his sweat pants. Oh gods, great thing he wore sweats tonight after his shower.

Jack's fist clenched around Ianto' cock and they both shuddered. He could feel sweat building under his arms, and quickly slipped off his shirt. While Ianto slipped off those grey tracks, Jack shuffled out of his own clothing. Now he was totally naked and kneeling on the bed. His cock, in tight red boxer briefs, strained toward Ianto. Jack couldn't resist reaching down to run his palm over the familiar bulge.

As Jack stroked Ianto through those red briefs, Ianto grabbed Jack's bare cock. A pleasured moan escaped his lips as his tip pumped pre-come onto Ianto's wrist. The sight of another man's hand wrapped around his shaft turned Jack on almost as much as the sensation of Ianto pumping his cock.

Ianto knew exactly what to do, and Jack felt like a king. He plunged his hand inside Ianto's briefs, pulling out that sizzling cock. It looked sturdy as a redwood, but it felt soft as satin.

"Yes," Jack said, begging for more. "Please. Don't stop."

His thighs strained.

He reached for the headboard, leaning so close that Ianto lunged and licked his nipple.

Bit it. And licked it again. That was about all Jack's body could stand. The muscles in his thighs seized completely. He clung to the headboard with one hand and to Ianto's erection with the other.

His abs quivered.

When Ianto took his balls in hand, that was it. Jack came in hot streams. He hadn't really intended for his cream to land in trails down Ianto's chest, but it was better than ruining the luxurious bedcover... and it did look pretty damn sexy.

Exhaustion set in fast, but Jack wasn't finished with Ianto. Sinking onto the crisp bed sheets, Jack ran his fist over his lover's straining cock. Getting in good and close, Jack worked that big dick hard and fast.

Jack's hand was drenched in pre-come as it played across that supple flesh, covering the glistening cockhead, and then retreating to a firm base. Ianto tossed his head back. He bucked his hips, driving his cock through Jack's fist again and again.

His throat clicked. He pulled Jack to his chest, licking his nipple until all the whimpering and straining came to a head. A surge shot the length of Ianto's chest, leaving warm traces against Jack's cheek.

Clinging to Ianto' erection, Jack watched as small bursts of come erupted from the tip. The flow seemed never-ending. It was hypnotic, watching the white liquid easing from Ianto' glistening tip and flowing down against his pelvis. Ianto watched as well.

That made Jack feel a little less voyeuristic.

It seemed just right, nothing more physical needed as they clung to one another, both having wiped themselves with Jack's shirt as they laughed softly with the after buzz.

Sleep was closing in when there was a rap at the door. The look of trepidation in Ianto's eyes perfectly reflected Jack's feeling on the matter.

"Were you expecting a visitor?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head, and then glanced at the bedside clock. "Not at this hour, certainly."

Even so, he tumbled out of bed and into his pyjama bottoms.

"Just wanted to say goodnight" David said nervously and Jack's annoyance faded as he leaned in and hugged the kid.

"Good night David love" Jack said as he watched the boy walk happily down the corridor towards his own room.

"Is he ok?" Ianto asked as Jack climbed back into the bed.

"He's a good kid" Jack answered, "They both are."

"Jones Genes" Ianto muttered as he pulled Jack in and they giggled softly for a while.

Then sleep came creeping in and the day clicked over.

End Day six.


End file.
